The Authoress and Eragon
by 101dragon
Summary: Hi everybody, my name is Lily Howell. I'm your average girl, except for one thing, I'm an Authoress. And I recently entered this contest where you have to fit in while in a dimension of your choosing. So I decided to go to The Inheritance Cycle Dimension. Now the only question is, can I fit in enough while in Eragon's dimension to win the contest? Well you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle. **

**Ok so I bet hardly any of you have read 'The Authoress and Percy Jackson'. You should because it's from before this story and will give you more of an insight to this story. Anyway enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm what you might call an Authoress. I'm not one of those Authoresses who just write about characters in books. I can make characters actually come out of those books.

This story is about a contest as well as some... interesting characters. By interesting characters I mean the characters in The Inheritance Cycle. And by contest well you'll find out.

Anyway it all started at an Authorer/Authoress reunion...

I was talking with my friends Elizabeth Karrs, Will Solace, Jesse James, and Nico di Angelo when Elizabeth (she prefers to be called Lizzie) brought up a contest that the top Authorers/Authoresses were holding. We were to visit a dimmension that we didn't live in and hadn't been to before and try our best to fit in.

Oh wait, I'd better explain Authorers/Authoresses a little bit more. See Authorers/Authoresses can do pretty much anything a character in a book can do and we can wish characters out of their books as well. And our powers involve dimmension hopping as I like to call it. Thus we were having a contest to see who could fit in the best while in a different dimmension. And I had chosen The Inheritance Cycle dimmension.

That leads me to my current position: trying to explain to my parents (mostly my mom) why I was taking this trip.

You see, my parents were new to the whole 'me being an Authoress' thing. They didn't want me to be gone for months. See, time runs differently in different dimmensions, it could be an hour in one dimmension and two days in another so when we go to another dimmension we could be there for two weeks and be gone for months in another. And my parents were against the idea of me being gone for that long.

"But mom, I'll just be gone for a few months." I complained. "It's no big deal."

"A few months in that dimmension it could be years in ours!" My mom snapped.

"And it could be less. The Inheritance Cycle dimmension is different from the Percy Jackson dimmension, mom." I groaned.

"And that's another thing! You're going to a dimmension that is very dangerous. If you think I'm just going to let you, then you are mistaken." My mom continued to snap at me.

"Mom, I've dealt with worse, plus I've met an Authoress from that dimmension and she says that it's not that bad." I said rolling my eyes before saying. "Please, mom, it would be a way for me to test my skills and not have to deal with stupid prophecies at that same time."

"Will anyone be going with you?" My mom asked after a minute.

"No but Christopher's planning on heading that way to keep an eye on any Authorers/Authoresses that decide to go there. And then of course there's Angela, the most awesome Authoress ever." I replied.

"Wouldn't she be going to a different dimmension?" My mom asked.

"Nope she's a top Authoress." I said smiling before asking. "So can I go?"

My mom took a deep breath and then she said.

"Be careful."

"YES!" I celebrated for a moment before saying. "I'll go pack right now!"

And with that I ran to go pack.

* * *

I opened a portal so that I could go to The Inheritance Cycle dimension.

Christopher had told me to set the portal to where I would end up in Angela's tent. Apparently, Alagaesia was different in the few months I hadn't been there. Or more precisely, the years I hadn't been there. Apparently the Inheritance Cycle dimmension's time ran a lot faster. Which meant that Nasuada would be older than me now, yay (note the sarcasm).

I wondered how Brom and Ajihad as well as Oromis had been doing. And one cannot forget Arya, one of the coolest elves I know, I wondered how she had been doing.

I shoved these thoughts out of my mind as I stepped into the portal... and found myself in front of Angela the herbalist. She was staring at me in suprise.

"Angie!" I exclaimed. Her look of surprise turned into a look of happiness as she hugged me tight.

"Lily! It's been years!" Angela exclaimed before pouting. "And you didn't bother to even write a quick little letter."

"Hey, it was only months for me." I said defensively. "Time runs differently between the dimmensions, you know that."

"Yes, but I had to go through all those years with only boring Authorers and Authoresses. The only interesting one that showed up was Saphira and she's still an unknown Authoress/Dragoness." Angela said.

"What about Brom and Ajihad and Oromis? I'd hardly call them boring." I asked and Angela's eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry to say this, Lily, but Ajihad, Brom, and Oromis are dead." Angela said sadly.

That broke my heart. Ajihad, Brom, and Oromis were like my big brothers. To hear that they were dead was truly saddening.

Then I got angry. I wanted to make the ones who killed them pay. No one got away with hurting Authorers, no one.

"What's been happening here, Angela?" I finally asked. "Last time I was here, all three of them were alive slowly planning the downfall of the empire. I didn't expect to find them dead."

Angela took a deep breath and then she launched into a tale that made my jaw drop more and more as she went along. When her story was over, my jaw was practically on the floor. It took a minute for her story to sink in but when it did, I sprung up and exclaimed.

"That's it! I'm joining this war! No one messes with Authorers/Authoresses and get's away with it!"

**Author's note.**

**So we have begun the brand new story! Note: This story is set a little ways into the fourth book, Inheritance. I hope you enjoyed it and you better remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own The Inheritance Cycle nor any other stories that may or may not be mentioned.**

**In response to Naerys Targaryen: Ugh I thought that I had gotten rid of all the typos. The spelling of dimension with two 'mm's was unintentional (for some reason, up until either the day that I posted the first chapter or maybe even the day before that, I thought that it was spelled with two 'mm's so that's why I spelled it that way).**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

"Whoa there, Lily, before you go fighting in a war, we should inform Nasuada about your arrival." Angela said as soon as I declared that.

I thought about it for a minute and then I realized she was right. These people were in a war, and if they thought I was their enemy, I was toast. Literally, Saphira would proabably burn me to ashes as soon as I started to use my powers on the enemy.

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed with her.

"I'll take you to her." Angela offered before adding. "Just as soon as I can figure out where Solembum went off to."

"But he doesn't like me!" I complained.

"Last time you two met, you soaked him; I don't blame him for not liking you." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"You've done worse things." I pointed out. "Remember the '_cheep cheep_' incident with that Werecat... uh who did you do that to again?"

"We'll go over that later." Angela said dismissively before changing the subject. "Well I doubt that he's anywhere near here, what with you being here and all, so we might as well go see Nasuada now."

"Before we do that, tell me how tall has she grown?" I asked. "Last time I saw her, she was only a little bit above my waist."

Angela broke into a grin as she said.

"She's quite a bit taller than you now, Lily, in fact, I would be surprised if you reached her shoulders."

"Oh no!" I said in mock despair. "Stupid time differences!"

"Stop complaining." Angela said shaking her head at me. "You should see the differences in time between us and the Harry Potter dimension. The difference is so large that I was there for two minutes and when I got back, years had past in this dimension!"

I laughed at that and then we both stood up and left the tent.

We passed by several tents as we made our way to Nasuada's huge one. Twelve guards stood at the entrance but they didn't cause us too much trouble. One just went into to inform Nasuada of us while we waited outside. As soon as we were granted entrance into the tent, we walked in.

I recognized Nasuada right away. Sure, she might have been a fully grown woman and sure, she might have been taller than me. But it's hard to forget her dark skin and eyes.

"Lady Nasuada." Angela and I both bowed before I looked Nasuada straight in the eye.

"Angela, I was not expecting you." Nasuada said to her before turning to me and asking. "And who is this?"

I stepped forward and said.

"It is very nice to meet you once again, Nasuada, pardon me for our unexpected visit but I wished to acknowledge you of my presence."

"And who exactly are you?" Nasuada asked again before adding. "And why are you here?"

"My name is Lily, I have come to aid you in this war." I replied.

"But you are a mere child!" She exclaimed.

"I am not a mere child, Nasuada, in fact, I remember when you were no more than eight years of age." I said in partial amusement.

"You couldn't have possibly known me then." Nasuada said looking a little confused. "You look like you haven't even reached sixteen years of age."

"And yet, I knew your father, and Brom, and even Oromis." I said smiling.

Nasuada straightened in shock. She examined me for a moment and then she asked.

"Why do you wish to join our army and what can you offer?"

"I am glad you asked that, Lady Nasuada." I said as my smile got even bigger. "I wish to join your army because of the lives that have been lost so far. As for what I can offer, let's just say that I am more than adequate when sword-fighting and you'll find that I am quite adapt at using magic."

Nasuada gaped at me, probably in shock. I just smiled. I loved how I could leave people shocked or surprised. It was kind of fun.

"As much as I would like to disagree with what she is saying, she's correct on both her sword-fighting capability and her magic capability." Angela added onto what I had said. "I've known her long enough to duel her on both aspects."

Nasuada's head swiveled between Angela and myself for a moment and then she took a deep breath and said to Angela.

"I would like Eragon to test out her abilities. If she's as good as you say, then I will have no problem with her joining the army. If not, then I will send her home."

"Do not worry. I'm pretty sure that I am as good as she said." I said still smiling. I was glad that Nasuada was going to get Eragon to test me out. Then maybe I could at least talk to Glaedr again...

**Author's note**

**Chapter 2 is done, peoples! Sorry for the improper use of grammar but I like saying peoples...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and always remember, Saphira is the best dragon, Angela is an awesome herbalist, and, finally, always remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: How should I put this... I do not own The Inheritance Cycle and I never will!**

**And now in response to Naerys Targaryen: Angela and Lily do get along pretty well. And even though Angela does seem like the cool aunt who will let you get away with things, she's really like the older sister who always get's you in trouble, like back when Lily first visited Alagaesia, Angela got her in trouble a lot. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter number 3!**

Chapter 3

It took a while for Angela and I to find Eragon and Saphira. You'd think that we would be able to find a massive sapphire dragon but no they had to make it difficult for us. We had to search all over the Varden's camp before we finally found Eragon sparring with Arya.

Angela and I decided to wait until one of them won to interupt them. It was quite a long time, an hour at least, before Arya finally overpowered Eragon. They both relaxed after a minute and were about to begin again when Angela said.

"As much as I'm sure that she would love to watch you two batter each other to pieces again, Nasuada would like you to test out my young friend here, Eragon."

Arya and Eragon looked at us and after a secon Arya's eyes widened in shock. I just grinned at her and said.

"Nice to see you again, Arya, it has been quite a long time."

Arya stared at me for a moment before enveloping me in a hug. Now usually she isn't the hugging type, but we were really good friends back when we had first met.

When she finally stepped away, her eyes suddenly narrowed and she asked.

"Why does Nasuada want to test you, Lily?"

"Straight to the point, as always, well, Arya, I've decided to help the Varden in the war." I replied smiling.

Arya nodded and then I realized that we had completely left Eragon out of the conversation. I turned to him and stuck out my hand.

"The name's Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eragon shook my hand hesitantly and said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm Eragon Shadeslayer."

Saphira let out a growl and Eragon added.

"And this is Saphira."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Saphira." I said before adding. "It has been a long time since I have met one of your kind."

"You've met other dragons?" Eragon asked in surprise.

"Aye, but that was years ago." I said sadly. I had started thinking about Glaedr.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't look old enough to have met dragons." Eragon commented.

I laughed and said.

"You should know better than to judge one on sole appearance, Eragon, in truth, I am old enough to have met a lot of people who may very well be dead now."

_And one who is not. _I heard a voice say in my mind and I recognized it as Glaedr's voice.

_Glaedr! _I exclaimed, overjoyed. _It's been such a long time, my friend! _

_ And yet you seem no older than when I last saw you. _Glaedr said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

_Don't you start as well, Glaedr. _I growled at him half-heartedly before saying sadly. _I heard about what happened. I'm sorry, Glaedr, I truly am sorry. _

_ Let's not speak of that now. _Glaedr said sadly. After a moment, he asked. _So what are you doing back here? I though you said you were never coming back._

_ I'll tell you later. _I replied, adding as an afterthought. _I'm supposed to be letting Eragon test my skills. _

_ Good luck with that. _Glaedr laughed before the connection was dropped.

I turned my attention back to Eragon who was staring at me in shock. He didn't say anything for a moment and then he asked.

"He hasn't talked to anyone except for us and the elves. Why did he speak to you?"

"We're old friends, I knew both him and his rider a long time ago." I replied.

Eragon stared at me in shock for a moment and then I said.

"Anyway, Nasuada told me to go to you so that you could test my skills."

"You're magic skills?" Eragon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"That and my sword-fighting skills." I confirmed.

Angela started laughing. Arya, Eragon, and myself turned to her but she just waved us off saying something about me fighting a lot with swords.

"So do you want to test my sword-fighting first or my magical capabilities first?" I asked.

"Sword-fighting." Eragon replied.

"Here, I grabbed one on our way here." Angela said handing me a sword.

I nodded and as soon as Eragon drew his sword, I got into a ready stance. Eragon, being the idiot, attacked first. I blocked his first thrust and as he tried to step forward and slip pass my defense, I used my powers to trip him. Yeah, I know it was unfair but if I hadn't done it with my powers, I would have done it with my foot.

Eragon fell to the ground and rolled away as I tried to stab him. He stood back up and we engaged in a flurry of strikes and slashes. This went on for quite some time until niether of us could continue.

I collasped to the ground as soon as Eragon held up his hand for us to stop. I was panting heavely and my sword was hung loosely at my side.

"Y-you are one of the best s-sword-fighters I have ever fought." I said still panting. "T-that was one of the toughest fights I have ever been in."

"Aye." Eragon agreed. "You're very good at sword-fighting."

"She definetly is. She has even beaten me once or twice." Arya commented before saying. "But you weren't that good when we last met."

"I did some training with my half-brother. He is so much better at sword-fighting than me." I said smirking.

"I find that hard to believe." Eragon said looking surprised.

"No, it's true. He's very good." I said smiling fondly as I thought of my brother.

"Well he has had a lot of experience." Angela said and yes she knows about Percy. She's an Authoress after all. "Too bad he's stuck at your home and couldn't come and help out."

I nodded in partial agreement. We had to make up some things since my half-brother was from a different dimension so what she said wasn't entirely true.

"Anyways, off the subject of my brother, would you like to test my magic capabilities now or later?" I asked Eragon.

"Later, I don't think I could test you right now." Eragon replied.

I nodded.

**Author's note.**

**Chapter 3 is now over! I hope you enjoyed it and always remember Saphira is the best dragoness ever, Angela is an awesome herbalist, and, finally, always remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Inheritance Cycle.**

**And now to answer Naerys Targaryen: No he did not. As for Lily's clothes, she thought of that beforehand. You see, most of the older Authorers/Authoresses get a set of clothes from each of the dimensions so that they won't stand out when they go there.**

Chapter 4

Eragon decided to put off testing my magical capability until the next day. I was secretly glad. It gave me more of a chance to brush up on the ancient language. You see, even though I'm pretty good at using my powers, I'm not very good at remembering the ancient language. I basically had Angela give me a list of words in the ancient language along with what they meant.

That night, I was studying the ancient language when I heard a voice speak in my mind.

_Hello Saphira. _I said smiling.

_I would like to ask you a question. _Saphira said.

_Ask away then. _

_Why do have a strong aura of power? You give off a stronger aura than even Oromis did. _Saphira asked.

Should I tell her? I asked myself. She was an Authoress/Dragoness after all. Maybe it would be best if I told her. As long as she swore not to tell anyone.

Once I finally decided what to say, I said.

_I will tell you if you swear in the ancient language not to tell anyone what I say without my permission. _

She didn't say anything for a moment and then she swore not to tell anyone. I took a deep breath and then I began to explain who I am and what I could do. Once I had finished my own tale, I told her that she was an Authoress and what that entailed for a Dragoness. When I finally finished explaining everything, I knew that she was shocked. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she passed out.

She didn't say anything for a while and then she asked.

_So Oromis, Brom, and Ajihad were all Authorers?_

_ Yes. They were some of the best. _I replied sadly. I missed the three of them a lot.

_Why didn't any of them tell me that I'm an Authoress? _Saphira asked.

_They might have decided not to tell you so that you could be an unknown Authoress. Being a known Authoress isn't always easy. _I replied after pondering the answer. _Or maybe they just decided to tell you later. I don't really know, Saphira._

I waited for her to respond but after a few hours, I gave up and just went to sleep.

The next morning, I got up and went outside. The sun was high in the sky and soldiers were moving amongst the tents. I stood there for a few minutes and then a young girl approached me.

But she was no ordinary girl. I knew right away that she was Elva.

"Hello, Elva, lovely morning, isn't it?" I asked.

"You are different." Elva said frowning.

"How so?" I asked curiously looking her in the eye.

"You're like Angela, I can't see your fears." Elva said still frowning before suddenly saying. "You're an Authoress, aren't you? You're like myself and Angela?"

I nodded slightly before saying to her, mentally.

_Yes. I'm just from a different dimension. _

Elva nodded before she suddenly frowned and asked. "What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be back in your own dimension?"

"Some Authorers/Authoresses were having a competition back in my dimension and part of the competition was going to a different dimension." I took a deep breath before continuing. "So I decided to come here and when I learned about it, I decided to help you with your war."

"I'm surprised you would want to. Have you ever even dealt with a war?" Elva asked.

"Unfortunately, though I've fought things that would terrify you if I described them." I replied as I thought back on the war. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head and said. "Anyway, I wish to avenge three Authorers who have died in this war and finish the war as soon as possible."

"Hmph, I guess you can help us." Elva said before walking away. I didn't think that she liked me very much.

"I don't think she likes you." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Angela.

"She wouldn't be the first." I shrugged before adding. "But she'll come around, we are both Authoresses after all."

"I don't know, she isn't very trusting." Angela said before frowning and adding. "She isn't very helpful either. I mean she could have helped us when we broke into Dras-Leona, but she chose not to and someone died."

Anger welled up inside of me. Just because you are stubborn doesn't mean you shouldn't help someone. Especially when you're an Authorer/Athoress. I started to go talk to her but Angela held me back.

"Not now, we can deal with her later." Angela told me and then she said. "Besides, we need to go see Eragon for your magic test."

I nodded and then Angela and I went to see Eragon and Saphira by their tent.

**Author's note.**

**This Chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it and always remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
